slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned (A Tubbie Story)
This story takes place in an alternate universe of Slendytubbies. This story tells about a group of survivors of a zombie apocalypse. PS: You are NOT allowed to use this history or create any fan-game. Synopsis This story tells about a group of survivors of an zombie apocalypse who are looking for a safe place and defeating an great villain. Participants (Complete) Major Protagonists * [[William|'William']]; * [[Leticia|'Leticia (Survivor)']]; * Nicolas; Co - Protagonists * Hazmat Tubbie (Deceased); * Harry; * Ken; * Gary (Deceased); * Larz (Deceased). Major Antagonists * Der Tod; * Ego; * The Boss; * Temer; * Celso & Ivo; * Nick; * Mafia Tubbie; * [[Popcorn|'Popcorn (Zombie)']]; * The Maestro. Co - Antagonists * [[Slender Tubbie|'Slender Tubbie']]; * [[Doctor Tubbie|'Doctor Tubbie']]; * [[Friday 13th Tubbie|'Jason']]; * [[Dummkopf|'Dummkopf']]; * Zack (Deceased); * Henry (Deceased); * H05T1L3; * Infected Green Soldier; Minor Characters * Zombie Tubbie; * Scientist 01 & 02 (Possibly Deceased). Chapter 1: The Beginning It all began with two scientists, who were working on the supposed "cancer cure" that the presidents of the corrupt government LBA (Liberators of Brazil and America) had asked to initiate it. July 2018 Laboratory L.B.A New York, EUA Scientist-01: Hm, it seems that the cancer cure was a success. Scientist-02: Yes, but we still need to test it. Scientist-01: Yes, true, let's test it and if all goes well, our bosses will pay us as well. Let's go. After they finished the "cancer cure", they were testing on a corpse that died of lung cancer. *door opening* Scientist-01: Open the chamber-560 Scientist-02: Ok. *chamber opening* Scientist-01: OK, let's go. *injecting* Scientist-01: Hm, it seems that everything goes we... Zombie: AAAAAAARGH ! Scientist-01:Oh shit ! *scream* Scientist-02: Omg, what is this? So, they found out that they made a mistake... Scientist-02: SHIT ! Scientist-02: Man, what happened to you? Scientist-01 (Zombie): AAAAAARGH ! Scientist-02: AAAAAAH SHIT ! *running* Scientist-02: S-stay away, s-stay away from me. Scientist-01 (Zombie): aaaargh ! Scientist-02: Oh fuc.... *death scream* And they failed... After that day... August 2018 National Congress Brasília, Brazil News: We received today that the so-called "cancer cure" is turning people with cancer into zombies. News: The scientists responsible for this "cure" are missing, but we know they work for the LBA government. And the LBA government did not express itself on the event... *TV turns off* Temer: Great, now we're fucked up, we try to create the cure for the cancer, but it was a very big mistake. Ivo: Temer, but see on the bright side, we're safe that's is the important, and that's not a cause for panic. *TV turns on* News: We have recently received that 90% of the world is infected by the "cancer cure", so government, if you are watching us, there is nothing else to steal or do, game *couch* *couch* over... aaaaargh.... *TV turns off* Ivo: Okay... Looks like we're really fucked up right now. Temer: Tell the whole army, protect Brasilia, do not let any zombies invade our district. Meanwhile, at Will's house, a supposed blackout happened and he went to have a look. William's House Moscow, Russia *blackout* Will: Ah shit, a blackout happened, I'll take a look at my power box. *door opening* *footsteps* Will: Hm, it looks like somebody turned off my power, ok let's turn it on. *pulling the lever* *energy coming back* Will: Ah, much better. Then, when Will returned inside his house, he came upon a zombie and a girl. Zombie: AAAAARGH ! Girl: AAAAH, somebody help me ! And Will saved the girl by shooting in the zombie's head. Will: Okay, you're saved. Will: What's your name, girl? Leticia: Leticia, my name is Leticia. And your name, sir? Will: My name is William, but you can call me Will. Leticia: Pleasure, Will. Will: It's my pleasure. Then Will talked to Leticia, asking where she came from. Will: Where did you come from, Leticia? Leticia: Ah, i came from the USA, i came to my uncle's house to spend my school holidays with my uncle. But as this catastrophe of the "cancer cure" happened, my uncle died, and i ran out and found your house, i thought: "I'm going to hide here, so this zombie will not reach me," so i turned off the power and i hide in the darkness, and that's when you came and saved me. Will: Oh, so it's explained the why of the blackout. Will: But do you have any other relatives who are alive? Leticia: To be honest yes, my cousins who live here and my brother who is in the USA. Will: Which street do your cousins live in? Leticia: They live in St. Petersburg. Will: Oh shit, looks like we're going to have a good walk. Will: But okay, walking is good for blood circulation, get a gun and supplements and let's go. Meanwhile in the South of Brazil... Palace of the Piratini Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil Ivo: Celso, I talked with Temer about the "cure of cancer". Ivo: And he's super angry about what happened. Ivo: And what do you tell me? Celso: ... Ivo: SAY SOMETHING, SHIT ! Celso: Y-yes, t-this is too bad. Celso: B-but look on the bright side, we're alive. Celso: A-and we can save ourselves from all this. Celso: T-think well, sir. Ivo: *Take a deep breath* Ivo: True, you're right Celso, we're alive and we can get rid of it. Ivo: And also our country became one of the most powerful in South America. Ivo: Nothing bad can happen. Celso: Y-yeah ! Ivo: Now we need to ask the army to defend our country. Celso: Yes. Ivo: So let's go. Meanwhile... Cafezal Headquarter Belo Horizonte, Brazil Nick: COME ON, SPEAK SOON WHERE HE IS ! Fabio: W-who ? Nick: DON'T BE STUPID, YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT ! Fabio: AARGH ! *choking* Fabio: Seriously bro, I don't know where he is ! Fabio: AARGH ! Nick: Ok, since you don't know. *gun click* Nick: Larz and Gary, raise him. *gun click* Fabio: NO, NO, NO PLEASE NO, NO, NO ! Fabio: PLEASE NO ! Nick: Where is he? Fabio: OK, OK, HE IS IN BRASILIA, IN BRASILIA ! Nick: Hm, hahaha, thank you. Fabio: *soothing* *shot* Fabio: AAAAAAAAH, MY LEG ! Fabio: FUCK ! MY LEG ! OH SHIT ! Nick: Let's go, boys. Fabio: TEMER '''WILL KILL YOU ! '''Fabio: MOTHERFUCKER ! *ambulance siren* 1 Week Later... Moscow Railway Station St. Petersburg, Russia Will: Wow, we were lucky to have found a train that still works. Leticia: Truth. *train stopping at the station* Zombie: AAAAAAARGH ! *ak shot* Will: Go to hell ! *walking* Leticia: Wow, the zombies managed to destroy everything. Will: Yes, these windheads are like rabid animals. Will: Look a market ! Leticia: Amen ! Let's go ! *market door open* Will: Hm...I'm feeling... Watched... Leticia: How so? Will: Shit, look at the cashier's monitor. *seeing in the cameras* Leticia: Are survivors? Will: Yes... *suspense music* Leticia: What is this smell? Will: Smells like... carrion ?! Enemy: *growling* AAAAAAARGH ! Will & Leticia: AAAAAH ! Will: RUN ! *chase music* *flash* Lenny: Hey Gary, over here ! Lenny: Shoot the creature, shoot ! *blurry vision* Leticia: W-will... *faint* Meanwhile... National Congress Brasília, Brazil Temer: What ? Meeting tomorrow? Tomorrow no, I have a trip to do. *bla bla bla bla* Temer: No,no, no, i will not attend this meeting, thank you very much. *phone turns off* Temer: Ah... Okay, finally the big day has arrived, to meet the boss. Temer: Okay, I just have to stay calm. *phone rings* Temer: Yes ? Ivo: Temer, it's me. Temer: Ivo '''? '''Ivo: Yes, you need to come here in Belo Horizonte fast ! Temer: Why ? Ivo: No time to explain everything ! Ivo: Just come soon. Temer: But why ? *phone turns off* Temer: Shit ! Temer: Okay, looks like I'm going to have to go there in Belo Horizonte. 48 minutes later Cafezal Secret Hideout Belo Horizonte, Brazil *airplane disconnecting* Temer: Okay, okay, tell me what you wan... *hit* *faint* *light turns on* Temer: Arg... Where... I am? Nick: Hi Temer. Temer: N-nick '''? '''Nick: Yes Temer,' '''it's me '''Nick' ! How's old friend ? Missed me ? Hope not. Nick: Do you know why you're here ? Temer: N-no. Nick: Hahaha very funny, *punch the table* OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE ! Nick: MY GUYS CALLED TO YOU, FOR YOU CAME HERE TOMORROW AND SIMPLY SAYS NO!? Nick: Hahaha, Temer, Temer, Temer, when will you learn to COME WHEN IS THE SUBJECT URGENT? HUH ? Temer: N-no, t-tomorrow the b-boss will be in Spain. Temer: A-and i can not miss tomorrow at this meeting. Nick: Boss ? What boss? I do not know any boss. Nick: The only boss i know is ON YOUR FRONT NOW ! Nick: Gary,' '''take off his shoes. '''Nick': Larz, get the chain. Temer: No, no, please no, no, no ! Temer: D-do not do this, please, I beg you ! Temer: NO, NO, NO *echoes* 2 days later Demetra Art Hotel St. Petersburg, Russia Will: Oh! My head... Will: Uh ? Leticia '? '''Leticia '! Where are you !? '''Leticia: Calm down, I'm here on your side. Will: Ah sorry. Will: Where the hell are we ? Leticia: Hm, let me see on my cell phone. Leticia: Hm... We are in Demetra Art Hotel. Will: Wow, this place has a nice room. Will: AH ! *fright* Strange: AH ! *fright* Will: *picks the ak* Who are you !? Strange: Hey hey, please, do not shoot. Nicolas: Pleasure, my name is Nicolas. Will: William, pleasure. Nicolas: And who is the girl ? Will: Her name is... Leticia: Leticia, my name is Leticia nice to meet you ! Will: Hey, calm down. Will: Ok, where you came from and why you are here ? Nicolas: Oh, i was born here in Russia and i came here to meet some business partners, but i heard a scream in the market and i went to see what it was, so i saw Zack attacking you two and save you two from him. Will: Hm, Thank you. Leticia: YES THANKS !!!!! Will: Ah... Calm down... Leticia: Oh yeah, sorry hehe. ''Leticia: Oh Will, he's so beautiful *whispering* 'Will': Ah, yes he is, but he is blind... *whispering* 'Leticia': Oh... *whispering* '''Will': Okay, thank you very much, but we have to get going, we need to meet her cousins and you know what it's like. Nicolas: Her cousins ? Her cousins are Gary and Larz ? Will: Uh I do not... Leticia: YES ! Oh, sorry, yes they are my cousins. Nicolas: Could I accompany you two ? Will: No... Leticia: YES ! Nicolas: Uh, is it yes or no? Leticia: YES ! Will: Ah, ok, yes... Nicolas: Ah, thank you. Will: Ok, ok, let's go. Meanwhile... Cafezal Secret Hideout Belo Horizonte, Brazil *iron door opening* Nick: Arg ! This place smells like shit ! Nick: Wake up ! Temer: AH ! Finally ! Nick: Yeah, just eat your meal. Temer: Thank you, thank you very much ! Nick: Crazy, haha ! *iron door closes* Temer: Hm, if he really thought I'm going to eat that fucking meal, he's very much mistaken. Temer: I just have to get out of here... fast. Temer: But how ?... *looking at the window* Temer: Uh, I have a plan ! Temer: I just need to get the knife and... *alarm* Temer: Oh fuck... Meanwhile in the South of Brazil... Palace of the Piratini Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil Celso: Hm, does it worked ? Ivo: Of course it worked ! Celso: It just seems like they're...dead... *flies flying around the dead bodies* Ivo: Oh shit. Ivo: And Nick wants them alive and not dead. Celso: Oh shit ! Celso: And they were the best scientists in the entire L.B.A... Ivo: Yeah. Celso: But and now ? What do we do ? Ivo: If Nick wants them alive, he will have them alive... *evil smile* Ivo: Take a syringe and fill it with the "cancer cure". 2 hours later Moscow Railway Station St. Petersburg, Russia Nicolas: Well, it looks like we've arrived ! Will: Thank God ! Leticia: *happy smile* Will: Okay, but where are they ? Larz: We are here... Will: Oh... Larz: Pleasure my name is Larz. Gary: And mine is Gary. Will: Okay, okay, pleasure, William. Leticia: Hi cousins ! Gary & Larz: Hi cousin ! Nicolas: Hello again brothers. Gary & Larz: Hey dude ! Nicolas: So, did you bring what I asked for? Gary & Larz: Yes ! Gary: He's in there. Nicolas: I will turn him on. *charging the power generator* Zack: *waking up* Zack: *scared* Zack: *angry* Zack: AAAAAAARGH ! Gary, Larz & Nicolas: AAAAAAAH ! Will: Oh shit, grab your guns ! Will: And shoot in that giant shit ! *shots, many shots* Zack: *angrier* Larz: Oh shit, my pistol ran out of ammo ! Zack: AAAAAAARGH ! Larz: Oh shit ! Larz: *push* AAAAAAAH *hitting the wall* *falling to the ground* Larz: Oh my back... *outdoor breaking* *outdoor falling on top of Larz's legs* Larz: AAAAAAAAAAAAH MY LEGS ! Larz: Oh shit ! Gary: Larz ? Larz '''? Where are you !? '''Larz: *coughing*... I'm here... Gary: *scared* Man, what happened to you !? Larz: *coughing* the outdoor fell on my legs ... and I'm dying... *coughing* Gary: No, bro does die ! Larz: *coughing*... I'm sorry... Gary: No... Larz: *coughing*... *last breath*... *dying*... Gary: No...No ...NOOOOOO ! Will: Come on ! Shoot ! *many shoots* Nicolas: The generator is 99% ! Zack: *dying* '''Will: 'He is dying ! *many shoots* '''Will': AAAAAAAH ! *many shoots* Leticia: AAAAAAAH ! *many shoots* Zack: *dying* NICOLAAAAAAAAS ! Zack: *dying* Will: *tired* Leticia: *tired* Nicolas: Good ! The generator is 100% ! Nicolas: Ah, he died. Nicolas: Gary '''? '''Nicolas, Leticia & Will: *shocked* *they saw the body of Larz and Gary* *train noises* Nicolas: Guys...The train has arrived... End of Chapter 1 Total Deaths: 5 Deaths Major Deaths: Zack: Deceased Type of Death: Shot Responsible for the party: William & Leticia Larz: Deceased Type of Death: Bleeding Responsible for the party: Zack Gary: Deceased Type of Death: Suicide Responsible for the party: Himself Chapter 2: Action and Reaction After the events of chapter 1, with the death of Gary and Larz and the kidnapping of Temer, things began to tighten. September, 2018 Federal Police Department Brasília, Brazil Federal Police-01: Attention people, we ask that they remain in the "safe place" until president Michael Temer returns, don't leave until the president returns. Civil-01: But why ? Why we can not leave? Civil-02: Yeah, why we can not leave? Federal Police-01: We talked, until the president comes back, you can leave. Civil-03: But we want now ! Civil-01: YES ! NOW ! Civil-02: YEAH ! *crowd screaming with anger* Federal Police-01: Oh shit, call the army, fast ! The population in a state of panic... Meanwhile... Cafezal Secret Hideout Belo Horizonte, Brazil Nick: Shit, where is Gary and Larz ? Nick:' '''They said they would come back today. '''Mafioso-01': Ah, sir, we tracked Gary and Larz's cell phones and they're at Moscow Station. Nick: For real ? How are they ? Mafioso-01: Ah...Let me see...Status...Deceased. Nick: What ? Nick: This is a lie! No, no, t-they did not die, no. Mafioso-01: Oh yes, sir, they're dead. Nick: AAAAAAAAH *crying* No ! Nick: *punch the wall with anger* Nick: *calming* Send him to Moscow. Mafioso-01: Yes sir. Nick, angered by the death of Gary and Larz... Meanwhile In Russia... And William and his gang, lost in St. Petersburg... Metro Chernyshevskaya St. Petersburg, Russia *train stopping* Will: Great, we stopped at a subway station. Nicolas: Come on, we need to get out of here fast. Will: All right, "leader". Leticia: Both of you stop. Will: Sorry. *train doors opening* Zombie: AAAAAARGH ! *ak shot* Will: Go to hell ! Will: Ok Nicolas, where shall we go ? Nicolas: Hm, we go to the Mango Cafeteria. Nicolas: It's on the next corner. Will: All right, let's go. Will: But first, is everyone loaded ? *weapon clicks* Leticia & Nicolas: Yes. Will: So let's go ! Kirochnaya Ulitsa, 28 St. Petersburg, Russia Will: Let's Stay Together... Will: Don't separate... Will: And don't make any noise... *many noises of zombies breathing* ''Will: Be quiet... *whispering* 'Nicolas': If we continue like this, we'll be able to reach the corner''... *whispering* ''Will: Yes... *whispering* *many noises of zombies breathing* 'Nicolas': Leticia, be quiet... *whispering* 'Leticia': (❤‿❤)'' Yes my love, i mean friend... ''*getting red with shame* *whispering* 'Nicolas': Hahaha, you're funny. *whispering* 'Will': SHHHHHH, shut up ! *''whispering* ''Will: We're almost at the corner, so when we get to the Cafeteria you can "turn your eyes" in there. *whispering* Sorry for interrupting, in Brazil, "turn your eyes" means make sex. '''Nicolas':'' *getting red with shame*... '''Leticia':'' *getting red with shame*... 'Will': It's ok, we arrive. *whispering*'' Will: Okay, come on, I see the cafeteria from far away. *running* Nicolas: Good thing the zombies did not hear us. Will: Yeah. Nicolas: Who's that stopped at the Cafeteria ? *stopping running* Will: Take your weapons... Will: Hey ! You there ! *unknown asking if it was him* Will: Yes ! Yourself ! Will: Are you armed or something ? Unknown: No. Will: Okay, we can go there ? Unknown: Yes. Will: Okay. *walking to the cafeteria* Will: Okay, who are you ? Peter: My name is Peter, nice to meet you. Will: My name is William. Nicolas: Nicolas, pleasure. Leticia: Leticia, pleasure. Peter: All right, why are you here ? Will: We are here because our train has stopped here, and now we need to find a way to go to USA to find her brother. Peter: Hm, I was going there... And I know of a place where there is a plane... And this plane works. Will: For real ? Peter: For real ! Will: We need to go there. Peter: No, there's a radioactive place... That's why I'm wearing this hazmat suit. Will: Oh shit. Peter: But there's another way to go there... Will: Which ? Peter: Turning around. Will: Ah... All right, let's go... 3 hours later... Will: Oh shit, it seems we'll never get there. Nicolas: Yeah, where are we now ? Peter: We're close... Will: Aaaaaaaah, you have the same story ! Peter: We arrived. Will: FINALLY ! Peter: But... we have a problem... *coughing* Will: Which ? Peter: I'm not feeling well... Peter: argh... *coughing* Will: Shit, he's turning into a zombie. Peter: ARGH ! Peter: AAAAARGH ! Will: FUCK ! *ak shot* Will: *waking up* Nicolas: What happened ? Will: I don't know... I had a nightmare. Nicolas: How was it ? Will: The Peter turned into a zombie... And I shot him... Nicolas: This is not a good sign. Will: Truth. Meanwhile... Cafezal Secret Hideout Belo Horizonte, Brazil *door opening* Nick: Temer '''! '''Temer: Y-yes ? Nick: Raise ! Temer: W-what you want ? Nick: SPEAK RIGHT ! Temer: S-sorry master. Nick: Hm, good. Nick: You must be worried about Brasília right ? Temer: Y-yes. Nick: Hm, then I ask you.... Nick: Because when Brazil was in the shit and you were not worried ? With our people, our homeland, HUH ? TELL ME ! Temer: N--- Nick: YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE FUCKING MONEY ! YOU SON OF A BITCH CORRUPT ! THE MONEY OF SCHOOLS, HOSPITALS, GASOLINE YOU STOLE ! AND YOU TELL ME YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE FUCKING BRASILIA ?! GO TO HELL ! Temer: ... Nick: *soothing* Nick: You son of a bitch corrupt... *door closing* Meanwhile... Kirochnaya Ulitsa, 28 St. Petersburg, Russia Will: All right, is came the day to we go to the airport. Will: Ready ? Nicolas, Leticia & Peter: Yes ! Will: Let's go ! 3 Hours Later... Will: Shit *tired* When will we get ... Peter: Ah... we just walk 10 steps. Will: Oh. Peter: We're going with my car. Will: Wait, the car has gas ? Peter: Yes. Will: In this apocalypse ? Peter: Yes... Will: Wow. Peter: Let's go. Meanwhile... Cafezal Secret Hideout Belo Horizonte, Brazil *door opening* Nick: Wake up ! Temer: ... Nick: I said WAKE UP ! *turns the body of Temer and sees that it is a doll* Nick: *surprised* SON OF A BITCH ! *alarm sounds* Speaker: ATTENTION ! OUR PRISONER TEMER '''AS ESCAPED ! ALL OUR FORCES START A SEARCH FOR HIM NOW ! '''Speaker: REPEATING ! ALL OUR FORCES START A SEARCH FOR HIM NOW ! Meanwhile... Pulkovo Airport St. Petersburg, Russia *car stopping* Peter: Okay, we arrived. Will: Finally ! Nicolas: I could not stand it any more. Leticia: Me too. Peter: Well, now we need to find the plane. Will: Oh shit. Will: Okay, let's find it. *shots* Will: Did everyone hear that ? Peter: What ? *shots* Will: Gun shots... Zombie: AAAAAARGH ! Will: AAAAAH ! Peter: AAAAAAH GET OFF ME ! *ak shoot* Will: Peter '''! Are you ok man ? '''Peter: *coughing* I've been better. Will: No, no, don't die man ! Keep up ! Peter: *coughing* I can't, that fucking zombie bit me. Will: Stay here, take that pistol and protect yourself. I'll get help. Peter: *coughing* Ok... Thanks Will. Nicolas: Stay with me Leticia. Nicolas: And keep an eye on it if some zombie pops you kill him. Leticia: Ok my love... I mean Friend haha... Nicolas: This place is dark... Very dark. Leticia: Yes, so much dark... *warming weather ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)* Unknown: Stopped ! Who are you t-- ? Nicolas: Stopped you ! Unknown: Who are you ? Nicolas: Nicolas '''! And you ?! '''Henry: Henry, pleasure ! Nicolas: Okay, let's stop it. Henry: Yeah. Nicolas: So where did you come from ? Henry: Well, I came from Cuba, when the "cancer cure" happened I decided to came here, but then I got stuck here and I'm at that airport. Nicolas: We also, but we came from Moscow to go to United States. Henry: Understand. Nicolas: So you know where there is an airplane? And you could come with us too. Henry: Hmmm, yes. Henry: Follow me ! Will: Shit, where's a pharmacy around here !? Will: Oh, I found it ! Will: Let's see, morphine, bandages, clean water, and medicine also. Will: Ok, Peter here i come ! Henry: Okay, there's the airplane ! Nicolas: Great, we need to call Will and Peter. Henry: Wait a minute ! You have company ? Nicolas: Yes, I did not tell you ? Henry: Oh, really, i remeber. Nicolas: All right then we'll g- *revolver shot* Nicolas: *surprised* Y-you...shot me... Henry: I'm sorry hermano, but here is kill or be killed. Nicolas: *coughing* Son of b---- *pistol shot* Henry: *dying* Nicolas: L-Letica '''!? '''Leticia: Yes my love ! Are you alright !? Nicolas: I've been better... *coughing* Leticia: We need to find Will ! Nicolas: *coughing* Will: Peter, I arrived ! Are you alright ? Peter: *coughing* N-no... Will: Where was the bite ? Peter: *coughing* O-on my n-neck... Will: Ok... Let's go... Will: *passing clean water on the wound, passing the remedies, applying the morphine and applying the bandage* Will: Are you all right, Peter '''? '''Peter: ... Will: Peter '''? '''Peter ? PETER '''! '''Leticia: Will '''! I finally found you ! Come with me and '''Nicolas, we found an airplane ! Will: Okay, let's go... Rest in peace, Peter '''! '''Nicolas: Finally you arrived, I *coughing* I turned on the plane and let's enter. Will: Okay, let's go ! *everybody getting on the plane* REST IN PEACE, PETER... End of Chapter 2 Total of Deaths: 5 Deaths Major Deaths: Peter: Deceased Type of Death: Bleeding Responsible for the party: Zombie Henry: Deceased Type of Death: Headshot Responsible for the party: [[Leticia|'Leticia']] Chapter 3 Coming Soon/Possible date August/01/2018 Category:Paulotheplayer Stories